An Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) possesses characteristics such as self-illumination, low consumption, fast response, high contrast and wide viewing angle. Therefore, the AMOLED has a wide application prospect in the field of display technologies.
With development of display technologies, a touch structure is integrated in an AMOLED display panel to achieve a touch control function. In the related art, the touch structure is typically integrated in the AMOLED display panel in an On-Cell manner in order for the touch control function of the AMOLED display panel. However, in such AMOLED display panels with the touch structure integrated in the On-Cell manner, electromagnetic interference occurs between the touch structure and a display structure during operation of the AMOLED display panel, and hence a display effect and a touch control effect of the AMOLED display panel are affected; moreover, the above integration by the On-Cell manner includes lots of manufacturing processes and results in a high production cost.